All-Star Comics Vol 1
). As superhero comics faded from popularity, All-Star Comics changed its name in 1951 to ''All Star Western'' and replaced the JSA with cowboy heroes. Despite that, All-Star Comics was revived with issue 58 in the 1970s as nostalgia for the Justice Society brought the book back. | IssueList = 1–49 * All-Star Comics #1 * All-Star Comics #2 * All-Star Comics #3 * All-Star Comics #4 * All-Star Comics #5 * All-Star Comics #6 * All-Star Comics #7 * All-Star Comics #8 * All-Star Comics #9 * All-Star Comics #10 * All-Star Comics #11 * All-Star Comics #12 * All-Star Comics #13 * All-Star Comics #14 * All-Star Comics #15 * All-Star Comics #16 * All-Star Comics #17 * All-Star Comics #18 * All-Star Comics #19 * All-Star Comics #20 * All-Star Comics #21 * All-Star Comics #22 * All-Star Comics #23 * All-Star Comics #24 * All-Star Comics #25 * All-Star Comics #26 * All-Star Comics #27 * All-Star Comics #28 * All-Star Comics #29 * All-Star Comics #30 * All-Star Comics #31 * All-Star Comics #32 * All-Star Comics #33 * All-Star Comics #34 * All-Star Comics #35 * All-Star Comics #36 * All-Star Comics #37 * All-Star Comics #38 * All-Star Comics #39 * All-Star Comics #40 * All-Star Comics #41 * All-Star Comics #42 * All-Star Comics #43 * All-Star Comics #44 * All-Star Comics #45 * All-Star Comics #46 * All-Star Comics #47 * All-Star Comics #48 * All-Star Comics #49 50–77 * All-Star Comics #50 * All-Star Comics #51 * All-Star Comics #52 * All-Star Comics #53 * All-Star Comics #54 * All-Star Comics #55 * All-Star Comics #56 * All-Star Comics #57 1976 revival (58-74) * All-Star Comics #58 * All-Star Comics #59 * All-Star Comics #60 * All-Star Comics #61 * All-Star Comics #62 * All-Star Comics #63 * All-Star Comics #64 * All-Star Comics #65 * All-Star Comics #66 * All-Star Comics #67 * All-Star Comics #68 * All-Star Comics #69 * All-Star Comics #70 * All-Star Comics #71 * All-Star Comics #72 * All-Star Comics #73 * All-Star Comics #74 | SpecialName1 = | SpecialYear1 = | TradePaperbackName1 = | TradePaperbackYear1 = 1991 | TradePaperbackISBN1 = 978-1563890192 | TradePaperbackName2 = | TradePaperbackYear2 = 1993 | TradePaperbackISBN2 = 978-0930289126 | TradePaperbackName3 = | TradePaperbackYear3 = 1997 | TradePaperbackISBN3 = 978-1563893704 | TradePaperbackName4 = | TradePaperbackYear4 = 1998 | TradePaperbackISBN4 = 978-1563894336 | TradePaperbackName5 = | TradePaperbackYear5 = 1999 | TradePaperbackISBN5 = 978- | TradePaperbackName6 = | TradePaperbackYear6 = 2000 | TradePaperbackISBN6 = 978-1563896361 | TradePaperbackName7 = | TradePaperbackYear7 = 2001 | TradePaperbackISBN7 = 978-1563897207 | TradePaperbackName8 = | TradePaperbackYear8 = 2002 | TradePaperbackISBN8 = 978-1563898129 | TradePaperbackName9 = | TradePaperbackYear9 = 2003 | TradePaperbackISBN9 = 978-1401200015 | TradePaperbackName10 = | TradePaperbackYear10 = 2004 | TradePaperbackISBN10 = 978-1401201593 | TradePaperbackName11 = | TradePaperbackYear11 = 2005 | TradePaperbackISBN11 = 978-1401204037 | TradePaperbackName12 = | TradePaperbackYear12 = 2006 | TradePaperbackISBN12 = 978-1401207953 | TradePaperbackName13 = | TradePaperbackYear13 = 2006 | TradePaperbackISBN13 = 978-1401209704 | TradePaperbackName14 = | TradePaperbackYear14 = 2007 | TradePaperbackISBN14 = 978-1401211493 | TradePaperbackName15 = | TradePaperbackYear15 = 2011 | TradePaperbackISBN15 = 978-1401233037 | TradePaperbackName16 = | TradePaperbackYear16 = 2016 | TradePaperbackISBN16 = 978-1401264963 | TradePaperbackName16 = All-Star Comics: Only Legends Live Forever (Collected) | TradePaperbackYear16 = 2019 | TradePaperbackISBN16 = 978-1779500717 | SeeAlso = * }} Category:1951 Last Issues Category:1976 Comic Debuts Category:Justice Society Titles